


Spikes of the Heart Rate

by tigercry



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: ALO, Asuna loves dolphins, F/M, Yui's hilarious, playing at the beach, waterside fun, wrote in 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercry/pseuds/tigercry
Summary: "When those girls were clinging to you I noticed your heart rate increase Daddy!""I'm a guy! That's what happens when girls get too close!"----Yui's innocent question about how her father's heart rate spikes when girls get too close makes Asuna laugh, leading to her being unable to fight the urge to tease her ALO husband. Then Argo's information about a rare dolphin event along with the heightened Undine reaction pops up and Kirito can't help but admire his Undine wife giggling with the dolphins.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 61





	Spikes of the Heart Rate

Yui had been recently reviewing data she had acquired as of late, and something she never really understood suddenly came to the front of her processors. She remembered when she and Daddy were saving Mommy from the original ALO's world tree, and something he had told her after his fight with Eugine and having the leaders of the Cait-Sith and Slyph's clinging to him. He had answered her upset remark about how he had been flirting with them from her point of view by saying that he was a guy, and that his heart rate had spiked whenever any girl got too close. So how come it didn't happen whenever Mommy was that close? When Mommy was hugging him or clinging to his arm and shrieking in fear at an Astral Type monster and demanding he killed it, his heart rate didn't spike as it had before. Why?

Looking up at her parents she was a little more confused. Daddy was sprawled on the grass of the fields outside Arun, with his arms tucked under his head, hair moving in the breeze, and peacefully looking up at the blue sky above him. What confused Yui was that Mommy was lying on the grass next to him, the back of her head resting on his chest while she strolled lazily through ALo's newspaper above her, blue eyes flicking from side to side as she read. Mommy was right next to him, so how come his heart rate was normal? She didn't understand human psychology, but she knew Mommy did for the most part, especially relating to boys, so she would ask her!

Getting to her feet and brushing off her small pixie clothes, Yui flew into the air and landed on her Mommy's outstretched fingertips from where she had been about to scroll down the newspaper's page.

"Mommy? I have a question that I don't have to answer to and want to understand!" She stated proudly and in a determined fashion.

Asuna blinked in surprise, but agreed immediately, it wasn't often that Yui didn't understand something and couldn't figure it out on her own, but when it did she was glad to help. "What don't you understand Yui?" She asked her daughter as she sat up and prodded Kirito to do the same, blue eyes fixed curiously and gently on her daughter. "I'll do my best to answer it for you."

Kirito sat up behind her and Yui looked at both of them before beginning to ask her question. "Daddy told me after he prevented the Salamanders in the original ALO that his heart rate jumps whenever girls get too close and that he wasn't flirting with them, which I understand, but what I don't understand is how come his heart rate doesn't spike around you Mommy?" She cocked her head in a confused fashion, "if there's a physical reaction to something then shouldn't it apply to everyone?"

Asuna blinked once, absorbing the information, and looked at Kirito out of the corner of her eye with a rather discrete glare that made the teenage wince and sheepishly rub the back of his head. "Sort of," she looked back at her daughter, and heard Kirito's soft sigh of relief to have her not glaring at him, only to punch him in the shoulder like she had more than a few times in SAO. "It should, but there's a difference between me and any other girl. I've been around your father on a daily basis for almost a year and half broken into chunks in SAO, so he's used to me being close to him. Another thing is my choice in clothing," she smiled at Yui, "I still wear a skirt, but mainly only my arms and a little bit of my neck are exposed, an odd choice for people who haven't experienced SAO." She giggled and nudged Kirito in the side with her elbow, "your father, and virtually every guy on the planet think with their eyes and their stomachs, not much else."

Kirito gave an indignant huff and muttered, "at least I'm not Klein," but didn't interrupt her or contradict her.

Yui joined in on her mother's giggles, "okay Mommy!"

Asuna's smile turned cheeky and she twisted to look at Kirito, shifting closer and leaning on one of her arms. "That doesn't mean his heart rate doesn't ever jump around me, it just doesn't if I cling to him like Sakuya and Alicia do."

Kirito's cheeks pinkened and his crossed his arms over his chest, "yeah, whatever."

Asuna looked back at Yui, "does that answer your question Yui?"

"Yes Mommy, thank you very much!" Yui giggled and looked at her father, "you're silly daddy!"

* * *

"Argo was right," Agil smiled, his eyes fixed on the gray shapes leaping out of the water, "those are dolphins all right."

"I'll be damned!"Klein grinned, "and they're only revealed for an Undine, isn't this great! This is gonna be awesome man!"

Kirito rolled his eyes, and lightly shook his head, the girls' conversation behind him had stopped the moment a dolphin appeared, and he could accurately guess Asuna's star-struck reaction behind him.

"Woah!"

"It's really true!"

"Wait, Asuna, what're you doing?"

The light bell sound of a menu change was heard, and Kirito stumbled as someone pushed past him and raced down the sand, kicking up sand and running toward the dolphins, "they're soo cute!" Asuna squealed and giggled as she raced down toward the water, having exchanged her battle gear for a white and red trimmed swimsuit with a bikini top with a ribbon bow at the front and a skirt like bottom with a matching larger ribbon bow, red armband on her left arm and what looked like a red scrunchie on her right wrist. A bright red rosemallow _**(Red Hawaiian flower)**_ was pinned in her long blue hair to the left side of her braid, and her feet were bare. The waves crashing against the sand softened to faint ripples as the Undine approached and completely stopped the moment one of her feet touched the water.

"Good grief," Liz sighed with a roll of her fuchsia-colored eyes. "She's obsessed with cute things."

"Daddy, your heart rate jumped!" Yui suddenly giggled from her father's shoulder, who tripped over a rock but quickly caught himself, and looked at him curiously, "how come?"

Kirito's face pinkened and he awkwardly coughed before he shrugged and kept walking with Klein and Agil, averting his eyes to the sand while Asuna continued her laughing dash into the sea water where one of the few dolphins in the game jumped out on the water with their special chirps and one floated at the surface, slapping the water with its tail at the sight of an Undine player approaching them. "No idea Yui."

"Well we were warned that the dolphins give Undines this weird status effect called True sight or whatever and seem how cute a fluffy puppy is to the rest of us," Leafa pointed out as Asuna waded into the water only to throw her arms around one of the dolphins' middles and brush one hand over their snout, laughing. "Plus, Asuna's always been drawn to adorable creatures."

"Like Pina!" Silica inputted with a smile and stroked her feathered dragon with a smile.

"True… oh, what the heck, come on!" Liz and the rest of the girls switched their gear as well and ran after Asuna, Liz shouting at her best friend, "wait up Asuna! We want to meet them too!"

"But it was only with mommy this time," Yui reasoned as the rest of the girls ran past and Kirito didn't bat an eye lash and cocked her head, "I don't understand…"

Kirito paused, his gaze flicked over to where Asuna was now giggling as one of the dolphins nuzzled her face and another swam around her, jumping out of the water and chirping as it emerged. He waited till Agil and Klein were out of hearing shot before he looked at his daughter and then looked back at Asuna, onyx-colored eyes fixated on his in-game wife with a soft smile. "Because Yui, your mommy's the most beautiful girl in the world, and sometimes, her beauty catches even me by surprise."

Yui was quiet for a moment, thinking about her father's words and feeling extremely happy to be their daughter, warmth burning in her chest at her father's obvious love for her mother. Then she spoke, "okay daddy, I understand now," she beamed at him with a smile and flew around near his face, "Mommy's really pretty all the time, but today she's even more pretty right?"

Kirito smiled at his daughter, "you're right Yui, she's an angel today."

Yui giggled, only to move back away from her father with a start as Asuna hooked an arm through Kirito's and tugged him toward the sand.

"Come on Kirito, you have to see these!" Asuna's blue eyes were sparkling brightly with happiness and excitement, she was a little out of breath, and she looked beyond beautiful in her swimsuit with water droplets clinging to her skin and long blue hair, of which was a little darker where it had been floating on the water behind her. "They're cuter than Silica's dragon!"

Kirito managed to pick his jaw up off the ground and stumbled over to his words, "w-what? Oh, uh sure?"

"Well hurry up and change or I'm dragging you down there like this!" Asuna teased, clearly in a hurry to return to the water and admire the dolphins while she was under the spell effect **[** **TrueSight]**.  
Kirito clumsily manipulated his menu to change gear as Asuna dragged him toward the water, barely able to keep his footing and pay attention to where he was stepping with the beautiful girl giggling next to him and the water sparkling under the ALHeim sun. _She's beautiful…_

Just before they actually reached the dolphins Asuna threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, making him fall into the water while she was giggling in his ear to the moment where they fell forward with a splash.

Kirito almost had a heart attack and fumbled to keep Asuna from hitting the sand beneath the water with the koala bear style hug and the way she was clinging to him. He tried to slow his heart rate to keep Yui from asking more questions, but ultimately failed when he opened his eyes under the water only to find Asuna's blue pools inches from his own, her eyes soft and sparkling with happiness in that way he had seen every day in SAO during their honeymoon, the two week break from the front lines. Their honeymoon…

Kirito finally understood where this had come from, the situation reminded Asuna of floor twenty-two of Aincrad, where they spent at least a few evenings playing in the water of the various lakes and acting like little kids on their honeymoon.

After a moment, he broke the surface of the water, and grinned at Asuna, resting his hands on her waist with his eyes twinkling softly as well.

Asuna giggled and rested her forehead against his, a full smile on her face, the way the corners of her blue eyes wrinkled up, the dimples at the side of her mouth fully defined, and the happy sparkle in her eyes reminded Kirito vividly of the beautiful, even through the mist of her tears, smile that she had given him when he had proposed to her in SAO. A special smile he hoped to see more of.

Leaning forward, Kirito meant to lightly kiss Asuna's nose, or peck her on the lips, but got a mouthful of water instead as one of their friends splashed them.

"Break it up you two! We're supposed to be having fun, not watching you two be all mushy!" Liz complained and splashed them again, "even if one of you are my best friend!"

Kirito splashed her with a roll of his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, only to feel a strange energy he recognized as magic enveloping him and Asuna and Asuna murmuring a strain of words, "þik, ek kveða ásjá vágr ór ausa undan vald." _**(þik, the area around the caster, ek, the caster, summon protection wave of water under my control.)**_ Water shot out of Asuna's outstretched hand, pulling water from somewhere else in ALO to blast from the hand of the arm she had unwrapped from Kirito's neck to form a massive wave between her and Kirito, and the others.

"Oh come on Asuna!" Liz complained from behind the massive wave, no doubt a little wary of the massive thrumming wave between them. "What kind of cheating Undine magic was that?"

"Just a water spell," Asuna shot back, "and I'll gladly release the water over the five of you here in a second so you better start running." Asuna's amber eyes twinkled with mirth beyond her happy smile and, with Yui racing away from the wave giggling atop of Pina's back, she kissed him in a loving fashion.

Kirito responded in turn, moving his arms to wrap her in a loose yet loving embrace, holding her close. The kiss was slow and gentle, a moment purely for themselves even as their friends raced away and the dolphins chirped and jumped from the water in their own formation and pattern. Kirito's world in those few seconds consisted of the beautiful girl wrapped in his arms, her slender form held gently in his arms with the lightweight of her arms on his shoulders, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, and soft lips on his. He couldn't be happier.

"Run!"

"Klein move faster!"

"Pina come back!"

"You guys have wings remember?"

"Doesn't matter! It's magic water remember?!

Even when with a light flick of Asuna's wrist, the massive water of water collapsed falling away from them and leaving the water around them in a circle undisturbed and peaceful, was Kirito happy. While the actual wave crashed down atop their friends and the dolphins adjusted their jumps to go with the waves, chirping in laughter as the players were thrown under the water and remerged, spluttering and or coughing while Yui giggled further away. Asuna's other arm wrapped around his neck, her fingertips lightly brushing over his skin as she moved her arm. Now Kirito's world was complete to the T.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love beautiful fluff! What do you guys think?


End file.
